Angelic Perfection
by Vampiresforlife
Summary: This takes place directly after Twilight the first , and is slightly Au because New Moon and Eclipse will never happen. Fluff, to the extreme and definetly a plotless wonder. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

As me and Edward lay on my bed, his arms around my waist, my hands on his neck, I could only think of how perfect this moment was. I was in the arms of an angel, my angel. And we were in _our _room, on _our _bed, in _our _house. Well, the Cullen's house. I had just moved in.  
"Bella, you have to sleep, now"

"But I don't want to. I'm not tir-"

"Yes, you are too tired. Now, sleep." And as Edward, my angel, my protector, my love, started to pull me closer to him, he gave me one final good-night kiss and started humming my lullaby. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward" As I drifted to sleep, hearing his soft melodic voice humming my lullaby, I could only think one thing. I loved Edward Cullen.

**Edward's POV**

As I watched her sleeping, I wondered when I would tell her. I would have to make it romantic… maybe in our meadow? I was only a little worried about her reaction. Would she still want me to change her, to damn her, when I actually said I would?

"I love you Edward," she whispered in her sleep. Her words soothed me, and made me surer of my decision to change her. "Mrs. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Forever." I smiled hugely, ecstatic at her words. "Edward, change me … I need you. I love you." I leaned in close, and whispered quietly, "Yes, my love. I will change you."

As she awoke, I kissed her neck, and whispered into her ear, "Good morning, my angel."  
She smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. Mmmm, her lips were so soft.

"I need a human minute." She said it reluctantly, not wanting to leave my embrace. I kissed her and picked her up, placing her standing on the floor. She grabbed her toiletry bag, and went to the bathroom. When I heard the shower start, I went downstairs and made her breakfast.

She tripped on the last stair, and I was there to catch her. She blushed and I kissed her neck, moving up to her jaw and stopping right at her bottom lip. Her heart was beating frantically and I smiled at her reaction. I carried her to the table and once sitting, she started her breakfast.

"What are we doing today?" Should I keep it a surprise? I grinned evilly. Yes. Yes, I should. She seemed to notice my expression, for her heartbeat sped.

"It's a surprise. But, I have a feeling you'll love it." At least, I hoped with every fiber of my being. When she was done, I put the dishes in the sink and carried her to my car.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises. Where are you taking me?" She made an angry pout, and I smiled the crooked smile that I knew drove her crazy.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" She crossed her arms, but I knew she wasn't angry. The whole ride there she kept trying to trick me into telling her, but I resisted. I still don't know how. When we got to the part where she would have to ride on my back, I parked the car, and before she knew it, had put a blindfold on her eyes. She, of course, complained about the blindfold, but when I started to run, she hung on tightly and didn't talk. When I stopped, I kissed her and placed her on the grass of the meadow. When I took off the blindfold, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"The surprise is our meadow? I love it." She smiled at me, and snuggled closer to my chest.

"Not quite, my angel. There is more to come." She groaned.

"Edward, I hope you didn't spend money on me, again. You know I don't like it." I chuckled. I loved spoiling her.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" I sounded nervous. I was nervous. She seemed to pick up on it. Her eyes showed her panic, and she said, "Sure, Edward."  
I took a deep unnecessary breath, and started speaking.

"Isabella. I need you more than anything. I love you more than everything in this world. Will you be my wife? Will you become Mrs. Edward Cullen? Forever?" Shock and pure joy played in her eyes and across her face. Her heart sped up. She started to cry. I pulled her closer to me, drying her tears. Had I spoken too soon? Did she not love me enough?

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I smiled and hugged her close. Kissing her neck, and moving up to her lips I pulled out the ring. In the middle was a topaz stone, and on either side was a diamond. The band was of white gold, with the inscription _The Lion and the Lamb_. She gasped when she saw it and stuck out her ring finger for me to put it on. She looked at it, and started crying, once again. I dried her tears and kissed away the streaks on her cheeks. Looking into her eyes, I noticed a flash of realization. She looked up at me, grinning hugely.

"Edward?" She was hesitant. "Does this mean that you'll change me?"

"Yes, my Bella. Yes, it does." She fainted. I held her and gently shook her awake. She smiled at me, and then she jumped me. Hands knotted in my hair, body against my own, lips moving against my shocked ones. She pulled away and giggled at her mistake. I pulled her close and started to kiss her. We spent the rest of the day basking in each other's presence and love and just being happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I drove her to my house when her stomach rumbled, wanting food. I walked in with my arms around her waist, and my lips at her neck. As soon as we entered, Alice came bounding down the stairs. Her thoughts were clear as day.

_Took you long enough to come around. I'm so happy. We're going to be sisters!! And Rosalie will finally stop being jealous!! Oh, Edward, I'm so happy. _

She gave Bella a huge hug and Bella hugged her back.

"We're going to be sisters!" They said in unison, and then laughed. I called the family in, and everyone sat down in the living room. Bella on my lap, Alice on Jasper's next to us, Rosalie on Emmet on the other couch, and Esme beside Carlisle on the next couch.

_What is going on? –Carlisle_

_Oh! Edward, is this what I think it is? –Esme  
why are you smiling so much, Edward?–Emmet_

_What danger is the human in now? –Rosalie  
Wow. Bella is majorly happy right now, same as Alice and Edward. I wonder what's going on. –Jasper_

_I'm so happy! Edward, he's going to be so happy now! –Alice _

"Everyone… me and Bella are engaged and I have decided to change her." Bella blushed furiously because her heartbeat sped up at the word 'engaged' and she knew we could all hear it. I kissed her cheek, and the blush faded. Meanwhile, their thoughts invaded my head.

_That is wonderful, Edward. Have you decided when? –Carlisle_

_That's lovely, Edward. You two are going to be so happy! –Esme_

_I finally get to rough play with her! –Emmet_

_Ooohh!! I hope she lets me help plan the wedding. Maybe, she'll even let me make her a wedding dress! –Rosalie_

_No wonder Bella is so happy. This is good; I won't have to worry about being around her now. –Jasper_

_This is such good news! I'm glad everybody knows now. –Alice _

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Carlisle broke the short silence.

"This is wonderful, dears! It's absolutely wonderful." Esme followed after Carlisle.

"Bella I can finally throw you without Edward killing me!!" Emmet, always thinking about fun.

"Congratulations." Jasper. Not a man of many words.

"I'm so happy that we're going to be sisters!!" Alice shouted giddily.

"Bella…I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." Rosalie said hesitantly.

"Oh, it's ok Rosalie! We can be friends now," Rosalie's face lit up, and her thoughts began to form Bella's wedding dress. "Oh no, wait. We can't," Her face fell, as did everyone else's. "We're going to be sisters!!" Everyone laughed and Rosalie got up and hugged Bella, and Bella hugged right back. I was so happy.

Carlisle began forming plans. "We should wait until the end of the school year. And, I think that you should get married before the change, so that Bella's family can attend." Bella and I nodded. _Should we leave you two alone?_ Carlisle asked me, and I responded with a smile and a nod. I lay down on the couch with Bella on top of me and started kissing her neck, moving up to her jaw and ending on her lips, kissing her passionately. She responded just like I had hoped she would. One hand on my neck, the other in my hair. Her body pressing into mine. I moved my hands up and down her back and she shivered. I, reluctantly, broke the kiss. She was out of breath and her heart was going a thousand times a minute. "Do you want to start planning the wedding?"

"Yes!!" That was Rosalie and Alice, impatient as always. Bella blushed beautifully as she realized they knew we were kissing. She nodded, and smiled at me. Then, she got a mischievous look into her eye and smiled at me. She pointed with her finger to the door and asked me with her eyes. I understood, so I nodded. We had made it to the car, before I heard Alice yell, "Oh no, you don't!" I started the car and asked Bella where she wanted to go. She looked thoughtful. "Let's just drive. Alice will know if we make plans." I grinned at her. She was brilliant. I ended up driving to our meadow. Well, driving to the forest edge that lead to our meadow. She gasped in understanding and her eyes were bright as she turned to me. I opened her door for her, and slung her on my back. I ran faster than normal, but Bella didn't seem to notice. When we stopped she was breathless, as always, and I held her in my arms, calming down her reckless heartbeat. I kissed her fiercely and her hands went to my hair and she pushed her body against mine.

_Edward, save it for the honeymoon. _Alice!! I stopped kissing Bella, and heard her whimper in protest. I looked around and saw Rosalie, Alice, Emmet and Jasper at the other end. I could run, I was faster than them. _And don't you dare try to run away! _In fact, they had already started to run towards us. A chase would be fun, would it not? So, with Bella still in my arms, I turned and ran into the forest. I immediately heard four pairs of vampire footsteps start to run. So, I ran faster. Bella looked terrified, but she was smiling, a little. So, I leaned down and kissed her, stopping just for a second. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs went around my waist, and suddenly there was four vampires surrounding us. I heard Emmet chuckle, and Bella pulled away blushing. I laughed and held her tighter. She started to giggle. I looked at her, and her lips just begged to be kissed. I was leaning down, when she shook her head in the direction of my family. I frowned. I wanted to kiss her. She noticed my expression, and said, "Alright, then. Just one." I happily leaned down and gave her a kiss. She seemed to forget my family as her arms tightened around my neck, and her lips moved against mine. Emmet laughed, and Bella was embarrassed, her face flushing red. She hid her face in my chest, and I glared at Emmet. _Sorry, Edward. I tried to hold it in, it's just that her heart was going so fast and she was groping you!! I'm sorry I ruined your moment.! _  
"Are we ever going to go home and plan this wedding?" Rosalie's outburst seemed to make Bella happy, for she smiled lifting her face from my chest.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

"What kind of flowers, Bella?" Esme asked my angel. Bella was sitting in my lap, in the living room and Rosalie and Alice and Esme were there, writing down what my beautiful Bella and I wanted for our wedding.

I wondered which flowers I did want. White Roses, maybe, or white and yellow orchids? Bella seemed to be having trouble. I decided to help her out. "What do you say I pick the flowers, and you pick where?" She sighed, relieved. She nodded. Then, her face lit up and she smiled. "Edward, I know where we can get married." Her heart sped up at the word 'married' and I smiled, and gave her a kiss. "The clearing," She seemed to notice my confusion as to why she would want to have everyone in our meadow, and she quickly cleared it up. "Not our meadow, but that clearing we were in earlier today. With all the trees around it, it will look perfect in the summer! And the waterfall is there, too!!" She was right. It would be picturesque. There was only one problem. There was absolutely no way anyway could get there without being a vampire, or being carried by a vampire.

"Bella, how are the people going to get there?" She seemed a little disappointed, and then she smiled and said, with a laugh, "Emmet." I laughed. Emmet would be more than willing to make a path for the humans.

"That is the perfect spot, my Bella. I love it!" She was happy that I was happy. I kissed her again, and she smiled at me. We had decided to invite Jessica and Angela from school, knowing that their dates would be Mike and Eric. I was just as jealous, even though I knew he was dating Jessica. We're also inviting the Denali clan. And, of course, all of my family was in the wedding, so we couldn't invite them, per say. Alice was the maid of honor, and Rosalie and Esme were bridesmaids. Carlisle was going to be the priest, Emmet was the best man, and Jasper was ring bearer.

DAY OF WEDDING

_Edward!! Stay out of my head! You can't see her until the ceremony! –_Alice, of course.

_ It'll only be 5 more minutes!! Go wait outside. _In five minutes I was getting married. Wow. Most guys would be nervous, wouldn't they? I was nervous that I wouldn't be able to wait that long. I walked down the aisle to where I had to wait for her. I had put thousands of red and white rose petals down the aisle, and on every inch in the clearing, and there were red and white roses with the stems attached to each chair. We had set up cameras all around, so that when Bella's human memories faded she could watch the video of our first wedding.

five minutes later

She was absolutely gorgeous! Breath-taking, amazing, beautiful, exquisite. Her dress was floor length, draping around her ankles. It had thin strips of white silk with pearls on her shoulders, and there was a thin line of sequins swirling on the bodice and the dress just flowed around her. It was smooth and appeared to be satin. I had to remind myself not to stare with my mouth open. I finally took in her expression, and was happy to see that she was staring at me too. I was wearing a black tuxedo, with a topaz tie. Charlie came up to her and took her arm in his, they started down the aisle. Bella had tears in her eyes the whole way, and Charlie looked too happy for words. As the ceremony went on, I wanted nothing more than to wipe away the tears that were on my angel's cheeks.  
"I do"  
"I do"  
"You may now the kiss the bride" I stepped forward and took her in my arms, holding her close. I leaned my head down and kissed her lightly. I pulled back, breaking the kiss, and she leaned forward to capture my lips once more. I heard my family chuckling at her response. She must have heard it too, for she turned bright pink and pulled away. I smiled at her and the blush faded.

After dancing, dinner and when it's just the Cullens

We were all in the living room again, the whole family. Bella was snuggled into my chest, sitting in my lap. I had my arms wrapped around her waist. She was still in her wedding dress, and I didn't mind in the slightest. I also couldn't stop smiling. We were just hanging out. I was taking her to Greece for our honeymoon. Of course, we wouldn't go until Bella had become a vampire. I looked down at her. And she must have sensed my gaze because she looked up and kissed me softly. Emmet cleared his throat.

"Guys? Save it for the honeymoon." Bella blushed, but gave me one more quick kiss before snuggling into my embrace again. She yawned, and I realized that excitement, dancing and eating so much had tired her more quickly then normal. I put my mouth right next to her ear, and loved the sound of her quickening heartbeat.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to sleep." She only nodded, and buried her head further into my cold chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, and thought about how absolutely wonderful today was. I noticed everyone was looking at Bella with amusement coursing through their minds. I looked down and realized that she was drooling. I chuckled, but quickly wiped her mouth. Then she started to speak.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen. Forever. … NO Emmett, I will not play tag with you." I looked at Emmet. He looked at me sheepishly.

_ Sorry, Edward. She was bored, you were hunting, and really, aren't big brothers supposed to play games with their baby sisters? _I smiled at his words, happy that he thought of Bella as his baby sister.

"No...no...Edward...no mustard...no mustard..."Everyone looked first at Bella, then at me, confused, and amused. I only shook my head in confusion and looked back at Bella.

"Kill Mike...need Emmet..." We all chuckled.

"Love you Edward..." A happy smile lit her face, even in sleep, and responded immmediatly.

" I love you, too, my Bella." I spoke without hesitation, ignoring the fact that she probably couldn't notice if I answered her or not.

She fell into a deeper slumber then and it would be hours before she spoke again. I went up to my room and laid her gently on the bed, looking at her peaceful body for a moment before I lay beside her and kissed her temple. Emmet walked in the door, scoffing at me.

"If you like lying with her now, just wait till she's naked." I gaped at him.

"Emmett …" I growled," Don't say such things." He laughed. Emmett nodded and walked out the door. I returned my attention to Bella. She was beautiful, serene. As was my habit, I started to hum her lullaby.

_Many Decades Later_

"Edward! Let's go hunting!"

"You don't need to shout, love, I'm right here."

"Come on, I smell my favourite."

"Race?"

"Eat my vampire dust!"


End file.
